


I'm new!

by DeviousDandelion



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDandelion/pseuds/DeviousDandelion
Summary: I wanna write something but I need ideas,I'll write about anything, nothing is too raunchy!the obey me fandom doesn't have enough smut lol,I might put my MC in but it's mostly just gonna be whatever the requestor wants and feel free to request as much as you want!
Comments: 1





	I'm new!

I personally love all the characters in obey me and I'm willing to write about Luke but as an older version of Luke,like I get that he's older than Mc but he's basically a Loli (idk if I'm using the term right)so if you request him and you want smut, request older Luke because if you just request Luke,it will only be platonic fluff.i hope y'all enjoy my writing,I'm very new to this but I've always wanted to write fanfiction as a hobby lol.  
This is literally my new year's resolution thingie,idk what that says about me but¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯  
The obey me fandom needs more horrible fanfiction imo so ANY KINK/FETISH/PAIRING is available.  
I'll depict your MC too if that's a possible thing,idk how ao3 works but LETS GOOO!


End file.
